Un soir comme les autres
by Oxytreza
Summary: un soir tout comme les autres... :yaoi, lemon:


Titre : Un soir comme les autres…

Auteur : Bloody's soul

Fandom : Lawful drug (certains l'appelle « drogue légale » ou encore « Gouhou drug »…)

Pairing : Rikuo/Kazahaya (même si c'est un couple officiel, ça fait toujours du bien de manipuler deux bishôs…)

Rating : M

Genre : yaoi, lemon (inonde son clavier de sang nasal et de bave rien qu'à l'idée de deux bishôs se papouillant de manière peu orthodoxe)

Disclaimer : rien a moi (Zut…Même pas Rikuo ? éè) et je vais essayer d'aérer un peu plus mon lemon, car plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que celui que j'avais fait avec XXX holic était un peu trop compact…

Un soir comme les autres…

Kazahaya regardait par la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre la lune à demi pleine. Il avait encore passé une journée éprouvante et cette vision l'apaisait. Soupirant de bien-être, il s'allongea sur son lit. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver…Le châtain aux yeux couleur d'ambre ferma les yeux et eut un sourire de plaisir anticipé. Bientôt, la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand garçon massif, les cheveux noirs et les yeux verts. Il eut un sourire en regardant son amant allongé sur son lit. Celui-ci ne semblait pas avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Rikuo s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Kazahaya avant de se pencher en avant et de l'embrasser sur le coin de la bouche. Immobile, le brun se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête afin que sa bouche rejoigne totalement celle de Rikuo. Celui-ci eu un sourire et demanda : « Pas trop fatigué par la journée ?

-Non. Tu sais que je suis toujours d'aplomb pour nos nuits. » Répondit Kazahaya en ouvrant les yeux et en se mettant à sourire du sourire le plus pervers dont un homme était capable. Rikuo eut le même sourire et posa ses mains sur chaque joue de son partenaire et l'embrassa plus profondément. Kazahaya ouvrit sa bouche et ils mêlèrent leurs langues et salive avec délices et gémissement de plaisir.

Kazahaya se redressa sur son séant et passa ses bras autour du cou de Rikuo, le forçant à se rapprocher de son corps. Il passa également ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il ne voulait plus aucun vide entre leurs ventres. Comme tous les soirs, une ivresse le pris et sa respiration s'accéléra, se transformant presque en halètement. Leurs bouches se décollèrent et Rikuo s'attaqua au cou de son amant avec toutes sorte de baisers, allant du simple effleurement jusqu'au suçon, en passant par les coups de langues et les gentilles morsures. Les lendemains matin, Kazahaya avait toujours de profondes marques sur son cou et son torse.

Rikuo, tout en continuant ses attaques buccales, défit les boutons de chemise de son homologue tandis que celui-ci se tendait déjà d'envie. Une fois torse nu, Kazahaya se renversa, s'asseyant sur le bassin du brun et commençant lui aussi à l'embrasser sur le corps. Rikuo le prit par épaules afin de le guider un peu plus bas que son ventre, mais un peu plus haut que ses cuisses…Kazahaya ouvrit le pantalon de son amant et le fit glisser un peu le long de ses hanches pour avoir accès à la virilité déjà gonflée de désir et la prit en bouche, arrachant un grognement de plaisir à Rikuo. Il fit jouer sa langue avec habilité contre la peau plus sensible que le reste du corps, tout en glissant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du brun et lui caressa les abdominaux. Bientôt, il sentit les mains de Rikuo tirer sa chemise par les épaules et lui retirer ce bout de tissu qu'il devait juger quelque peu inopportun. Une fois l'accès au dos de Kazahaya libre, il dessina des arabesques invisibles entre les omoplates, le long de la colonne vertébrale et sur la chute de rein de son amant. Finalement, il le tira contre lui, lui retirant son sexe de sa bouche et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus violemment et plus passionnément que précédemment. Kazahaya laissa échapper un gémissement tandis que Rikuo lui retirait avec empressement son pantalon et son caleçon.

Il était plus violent, ce soir.

Plus prenant.

Plus…Enivrant.

Le brun allongea son amant et celui-ci étendit les bras au-dessus de sa tête. Rikuo retira lui-même son tee-shirt et se pencha au-dessus du châtain. Il eut un doux sourire.

« Je t'aime »

Cette phrase rituelle, prononcée toujours au même moment, avait le don d'emplir de bonheur Kazahaya. Il lui répondait toujours alors : « Moi aussi. »

Rituel.

Comme tous les soirs…

Monotonie ? Non. Pas pour eux.

L'amour n'est jamais monotone pour les amants qui se découvrent.

Rikuo posa sa bouche juste sur le creux entre les deux clavicules, et fit glisser ses lèvres vers le bas, s'arrêta au nombril, leva les yeux vers le garçon qui frissonnait de plaisir et de désir, puis se redressa, se glissa en lui.

Le châtain eut un léger cri de douleur, puis se laissant aller entre les bras de son amant, su trouver le plaisir et commença à gémir et soupirer lascivement. Rikuo ne se permit d'aller plus vite qu'à ce moment-là.

Gémissement, soupir et cri.

Grognement, râle et gémissement.

Chacun avait sa propre façon de montrer le plaisir qu'il prenait avec l'autre.

Rikuo, redressa Kazahaya de manière à ce qu'il soit placé assis sur lui et put ainsi le pénétrer plus profondément, ce qui ne manqua pas d'arracher un cri plus aigu et plus fort à l'empathe. Rikuo se cambra en appuyant fortement sur les hanches de son partenaire. Kazahaya gémit et s'agrippa au cou de son autre moitié puis y enfoui son visage, étouffant ainsi ses cris qui montaient radicalement dans les décibels. Rikuo donna des coups plus brusques, plus violents. Il poussa un grognement et se libéra en Kazahaya qui se cambra brutalement, faisant protester ses vertèbres, et poussa un hurlement tout en se libérant à son tour.

Tremblant, il se serra contre le brun qui cherchait sa respiration avec difficulté, comme tout les soirs, toujours tout deux en position assisse.

Puis finalement, ils s'allongèrent, toujours enlacés.

Rikuo apposa un baiser sur le front de son amant et lui demanda si tout allait bien, comme tout les soirs.

Et Kazahaya répondit, comme tous les soirs, par un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Et comme tous les soirs, Rikuo tira le drap sur eux.

Comme tous les soirs, il tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière.

Comme tous les soirs, ils s'endormirent profondément enlacés, dans le lit de Kazahaya.

Comme tous les soirs, la lune les éclairèrent avec bienveillance.

Comme tous les soirs…Ils s'aimèrent avec la plus grande sincérité du monde, comme deux enfants.

Comme deux âmes candides.

Oui, ce soir-là était un soir comme les autres…

Fin

…Que dire ? A part le fait qu'il ne faut plus jamais que j'écrive en écoutant « Link » de l'Arc-en-ciel et « Glory-kimi ga iru kara », le septième ending ou opening de one piece.

Ça fait pas bon ménage. /louche sur sa fic/

Reviews ?


End file.
